A Sister's Love
by journey maker
Summary: Who Serenity runs to when Joey needs help.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Serenity didn't know where else to go so she went to Seto Kaiba. He was out on the terrace eating his breakfast when she started jumping up and down to get his attention and as she yelled his name till he finally acknowledged him.

Seto was eating my breakfast when he saw Serenity Wheeler and she was jumping up and down and yelling my name. he finally couldn't take her yelling any more and he asked her "what in the world is the matter with you?" He couldn't make out what she was saying so he called for Roland.

Seto asked Roland to go and bring Serenity into the Manor so he could talk to her. As she walked out onto the terrace I could see that she was very upset about something and when I asked her "what in the world is the matter?" she started to cry.

"Please help him" she sobbed.

"Help who?" Seto asked her

Serenity wiped her face and she finally said "Joey, their hurting him. There are four men and they have him and when I left they had taken off his clothes and he was crying and begging them not to hurt him."

Seto yelled to Roland to get the car ready and then he called to Marie to keep Serenity in the Manor till I got back and then Roland and I took off and went to find out what was happening to Joey.

When we got to where Serenity told me her brother was, he had already been raped by three guys and the fourth was getting ready to rape Joey, but a bullet in his head stopped him. The other men tried to get away, but between Roland and myself we got them to get on the ground and as Roland kept his gun pointed at them, I call the Police and an Ambulance to take Joey to the Hospital.

They doctor examined Joey and came to tell Seto that he needed to get anyone who was related to Joey, because they didn't know if he would make it through the night because of the abuse he got and the loss of blood. Seto called Marie and asked her to bring Serenity to the Hospital.

Seto was sitting in the corner of the room as Serenity entered and walked over to where Joey was lying in the bed and she started singing a song that was one that he remembered hearing when Mokuba and I was at the Orphanage and it made me begin to cry. She held Joey's hand in hers as she sang and then the next sound I heard was Joey moaning and Seto ran outside to find a doctor. When the doctor and I got back Serenity was crying and laughing and she whispered "I knew that you'd come back to me."

"Hey why all the tears?" Joey whispered. Serenity wiped her face and she said "you almost died."

Joey closed his eyes and then he asked "how'd I get here?"

"Seto got to you in time and stopped those men from hurting you any more then they did and then he got you here" she told her brother.

Joey looked at Seto and softly said "thanks." Seto nodded that he understood. The doctor walked over to Joey and then he told him "you're one lucky guy."

Joey had tears in his eye when he replied "how can you say that, I was raped by those men and I will never be the same again, but I guess you're going to tell me at least I'm alive well if this is alive then I'd rather be dead" Joey said. Serenity grabbed hold of his hand and she said "please don't talk like that" and he apologized for what he had just said.

Just then there was a knock and Serenity opened the door and there stood two detectives and they told her that they needed to talk to Joey Wheeler. Seto knew them both and they were good men, but he knew that their job wasn't an easy one. They had to question Joey about the rape.

Detective Wilson asked if "Serenity and Seto could leave the room?" Serenity held onto her brother and she said "I won't leave him for you to belittle with all your stupid questions."

So Seto and Serenity stayed. As Detective Wilson questioned Joey, he knew how hard it was on him because he too was a survivor of a brutal rape when he was a young man. When they were done questioning Joey both Detectives told him "we're sorry for making you relive the incident. And then they told Joey that the three men confessed to the rape and that they had a good case against them but he might have to testify in court as to what happened." Then they left.

Serenity was in Seto's arms as the questioning was going on and she hated to hear what happened to her big brother. Seto held onto her to keep her from hitting either of the Detectives because of some of the questions that they asked her brother. When it was over and they left Serenity ran over to Joey and he held her as she cried. Joey looked over her head to Seto and he mouthed thank you.

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Joey would have to stay in the Hospital for at least three more weeks so that his body could heal from the terrific beating and the rape that he suffered. When the Doctor told Joey this, he was afraid where Serenity would stay during his stay? Seto seemed to understand and he said "would you like Serenity to stay with Mokuba and me till you get out of here?"

Joey almost cried because now he didn't have to worry about his sister. He turned to his sister and told her "listen I would like you to stay with them till I can find another job and someplace for us to live, will you please do that for me?"

Serenity was holding onto Joey with almost a death grip and she softly said "I'll do it, but I want to come see you every day" and then she looked at Seto and he smiled and told her "every day, I promise." She then smiled at Joey and said "get better and don't worry about me alright?"

Joey kissed the top of her head and then he looked at Seto and mouthed thank you and Seto nodded he understood. The Nurse came in and smiled at them and said "visiting hours are over and you'll have to go but you can come back tomorrow."

Serenity kissed Joey and then she took Seto's hand and they walked out of the Hospital and out to his car. All the time he was driving Serenity was very quiet and Seto knew that she was scared and he had to find some way to reassure her that everything would be alright.

Seto pulled up in front of the Manor and got out and opened the door for her and Serenity got out. She had tears running down her face and Seto took her into his arms and whispered "hey, it will be alright." She looked up into his eyes and tried to smile. "Lets get you inside and up to the room so you can get some rest" Seto said.

As he opened the door he was attacked by his brother Mokuba and as they toppled to the floor, Serenity broke out into laughter. "You're both like me and Joey" she said. Seto was laughing and he said "things are never dull around here." "Mokuba this is Joey's sister Serenity and she will be staying with us until he gets out of the Hospital" he told his brother.

Mokuba smiled at her and then he said "hello" and turned bright red when she smiled at him. Seto nearly busted out laughing but thought against it, he didn't want to embarrass his brother.

Seto got up off the floor and told his brother "why don't you take Serenity into the kitchen and see if Marie will give both of you a sandwich and some milk while I see that her room is ready."

Mokuba took Serenity by the hand and they went to the kitchen. Seto picked up the phone and called "Roland and asked him to come to the Library."

"Sir is there something I can do for you?" Roland asked. Seto smiled at him and said "cut the sir stuff" and Roland laughed out loud. Seto then told him about Joey and how his sister would be staying with them till he got out of the Hospital. "What I'd like for you to do is to find out what qualifications Joey has and find him a job here at Kaiba Corp. and then find them a suitable apartment for them to rent." Roland went over to Seto and then he asked "are you alright?"

Seto tried to act like he was, but Roland knew about the abuse he suffered at the hands of Gozoboro and as Seto began to cry, it was Roland who held him in his arms as he had done every time that monster hurt him. Finally Roland couldn't take it anymore and he made certain that Gozoboro wouldn't ever hurt him again, he killed the bastard and disposed of the body and made up the lie about him leaving the country because of his health. Seto finally got composed and he thanked the man who was more like a father to him and Mokuba and he told him "I need to find a way to help Serenity to understand what happened to her brother and I don't know what to tell her if she asks me."

Roland then said "be yourself and remember how you helped Mokuba when he found out about what he did to you and you'll do just fine." Seto gave Roland a hug and kissed his cheek and said "I don't know what I'd of done if you weren't here." There was a knock on the door and when Roland opened it there stood Mokuba and Serenity and he smiled at them and introduced himself to Serenity and asked "are you ready to go get some sleep?" She smiled at Roland and nodded her head yes.

Seto then went to the door and told Mokuba "why don't we show Serenity where he room is and let her get settle in?" Mokuba nodded his head and he lead Serenity up the stairs and to her room.

Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

As he opened the door Serenity started to cry and Mokuba didn't know what the heck to do. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

Serenity went inside and sat on the bed and she looked at the young man and she said "why are there some men who think that they can do things to people and get away with it?" Then Mokuba realized what had happened to Joey, the same thing that happened to his own brother.

Mokuba walked over and sat down beside her and put his arm around her and softly said "I really don't know, but if it were up to me they'd all die a very painful death." She turned to him and then she kissed his cheek and said "thank you." Mokuba asked her "how Joey was?"

Serenity closed her eyes and whispered "as good as anyone one could be after being raped by three grown men" and then she really lost it. Mokuba held her and then he also started crying for all the hell his own brother had endured at the hands of the adoptive father.

Seto and Roland were walking to her room when they heard the conversation going on inside and Seto nearly collapsed, but it was again Roland who held and comforted him. "They will be fine" he whispered to Seto.

Back inside the room, Serenity realized that Mokuba was also crying and it then became clear that either he or his brother also was a victim of a terrible rape and she held onto him and they both began to help each other heal. Serenity took a chance and asked Mokuba "was it you that got hurt?"

Mokuba shook his head no and was about to say something when Seto opened the door and he and Roland came into the room and Seto told her "no, it was me that got raped." Serenity softly whispered "I'm so sorry" and then she looked up and Seto had his arms opened and she ran to him and he picked her up and held her tightly. Roland went over to Mokuba and they were holding each other.

"How do I help Joey?" she asked Seto.

Seto smiled at her and put her down but kept his arm around her shoulder and then he told her "the only thing you can do is be there for him no matter even if he wants to be alone, just let him know that you love him and that nothing will ever change your love for him."

Serenity then raised her hand and brought Seto's face down and she kissed his cheek and she told him "thank you, all of you for being here for me and Joey."

Seto then said "I think it's time everyone gets some sleep, so Mokuba why don't you go get ready for bed, and I'll make sure that Serenity has everything she needs." Mokuba and Roland said good night to her and left the room.

Seto was about to leave the room, when Serenity softly said "will you please stay here till I go to sleep, I don't want to be alone just yet."

"Go get into your pajamas and I'll be here when you get back" he told her. She went into the bathroom and washed her face and changed and when she came back he was still there like he said he would. She climbed into bed and Seto kissed her cheek and turned out the light and she gasped "please can you leave it on?" Seto smiled and turned it back on and said "now close your eyes and try to go to sleep and I'll be here if you get scared."

Seto watched her close her eyes and she reminded him of Mokuba after he found out about what that monster had done to him and how he too had to sit beside his brother's bed till he went to sleep and he said a silent prayer that both Serenity and Joey would find the strength to get through this terrible time. A tear rolled down his face and he went to wipe it off when a small hand came up and did it for him. Seto opened his eyes and there stood Mokuba and he picked up his brother and together they watched over this young lady through out the night till she fell asleep, then they left the room and Seto walked Mokuba to his room and he tucked his brother into bed and kissed him and said "good night, I love you Mokie" and Mokuba whispered "I love you big brother."

Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

When Serenity woke up the next morning, she stretched and then got up and went to get changed and she went to find out where the kitchen was. As she entered the kitchen, there she found Seto, Mokuba and Roland sitting at the table and when they saw her Seto and Roland stood up and Roland pulled out a chair for her to sit down. Marie smiled at her and asked "what would you like to eat?"

Serenity said "anything will be alright" and Marie stood with her hands on her hips and she said "Serenity, what would you reall like to eat?" Serenity smiled at her and said "scrambled eggs, toast with grape jam please." Marie smiled back and said "coming right up."

Seto then told her "after breakfast we can go see Joey."

Serenity smiled and said "thank you for everything that all of you have done for me."

When they were through, the four of them drove to the Hospital and as they entered the room, Joey was surprised to see all of them. He smiled at his sister and she went over and gave him a kiss and told him all about how they were so good to her. Joey then thanked them and he kissed his sister.

Roland suggested that Serenity and Mokuba go with him to get something for Joey from the Gift Shop and while they were gone, Seto wanted to talk to Joey. "Listen till you get another job and someplace to live will you accept my offer to stay with us?"

Joey had tears in his eyes and he then told Seto "I accept."

Then Seto told "Joey about the talk that Mokuba and his sister had last night and how it came out that he too had been raped and how it had been their own adoptive father. I hope that you don't get mad at Mokuba because he was just trying to comfort Serenity and she must of guessed and when she asked if he was the one hurt, I told her the truth."

Joey told "Seto that he was glad that she had someone could talk to about all that happened, and no he wasn't mad at anyone except for the bastards that raped him. Then Joey said "will she have to be in Court when the case against them gets here?"

Seto knew that Joey didn't want his sister to have to hear what they did to him. "Listen you need to be honest with her and let her know that if she is called that she has to be as honest as she can when she tells the Court what she knows." Joey swallowed and then he softly said "how can I tell her what they did to me, and what names they called me, I don't know if I can tell her that I'm gay and that those men found out and were trying to shame me because of whom I am."

Seto told "Joey about when Mokuba found out that their adoptive father raped him and how he had to be honest with his brother and when it was over they have become closer then before. You need to know that your sister is a lot more stronger then you think she is and just let her into your life and you'll soon discover just how strong your love for each other really is."

Joey had tears in his eyes when he asked Seto "but did you have to tell your brother that you were gay?"

Seto looked him right in the eye and said "Mokuba already knew that, because I told him before anyone else could and believe it or not, it didn't make a difference because as he said you're my brother and I love you anyway. Joey just be honest with her and I bet you'll find out that it doesn't make a difference to her either."

When Roland the kids got back, they had all sorts of gifts and some of them were just plan funny and it made all of them laugh. One of them was from Serenity and it had a card, and when Joey read the card, he started to cry.

Joey looked at his sister and said "I love you too sis" and she went to him and as they held each other tears ran done their faces and the others were crying too. Roland put his arms around the brothers and in a soft voice he whispered "they will be just fine."

The Doctor came in then and smiled when he saw Joey and his sister. The Doctor then told Joey that tomorrow he could go home and then he added, you'll still have to be careful and not try to do anything to strenuous. Serenity then said "I'll make sure that he doesn't" and that made Joey and the others laugh. Joey looked at the Doctor and seriously said "she means every word she says." So the next day Joey and his sister would be moving in with Seto and Mokuba.

When they were about to leave, Seto went over and told Joey "we'll see you in the morning and don't worry about anything, things have a way of working out." They shook hands and then Roland opened the door and they all walked out and went home.

Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: JOurney Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

When they got home, Serenity asked "if she could talk to Seto in private?"

They went into the Library and as he closed the door, he was wondering what she wanted. Seto turned around and Serenity was standing there with tears running down her face. "Hey, what's wrong?" Seto asked. "How do I ask my brother if he's gay and if he says yes, how do I let him know that as far as I'm concerned it doesn't mean a damn thing I will always love him."

Seto opened his arms and she ran to him and he held her and whispered "listen all you can do is tell him how you feel and let him know that he will always have your love." She looked up into his eyes and said "does Mokuba know about you?" Seto closed his eyes and told her "he knows and he still loves me for whom I am." Serenity reached up and kissed his cheek and softly said "I'm so glad that I came to you for help."

Serenity left the Library and went to find Mokuba. Seto sat there and thought back to when Mokuba first found out about him being gay, and what happened them. It was when Mokuba was in the fourth grade and some boys were teasing a little girl about not having a daddy, and Mokuba went over and told them to leave her alone. Then the boys turned on Mokuba and they teased him about his brother being a queer. He didn't know what that meant, but they were saying something bad about his brother and he tore into the boys and beat the living day lights out of them. Seto got called to the school because his brother was fighting and that was something that Seto didn't believe in. When he heard what his brother had to say, he wanted to die. He never meant for his brother to find out this way. They went home and Seto told Mokuba about what that term queer meant, and when he was finished thinking that his brother would hate him, well Seto was in for a big surprise. Mokuba went over to his brother and hugged him and said "I don't care, you're my big brother and I love you with all my heart." Seto was so damn proud of his brother and still is. Seto knew that when Joey tells his sister that she'll feel the same way about Joey as Mokuba feels about him.

The next morning they went to get Joey and bring him home. Serenity was so excited that she nearly fell over her own two feet as she ran out to the limo. Seto grabbed her and he was smiling when he said "be careful." As the went to Joey's room they heard voices and they didn't sound friendly. Seto told "Mokuba and Serenity to wait there while he and Roland went to find out what was going on."

As they went into the room there was a very large man and he was talking to Joey, well actually yelling at him. "What the hell is going on?" Roland demanded to know. "Who the hell are you" the man roared. Better question who the hell are you?" Roland asked. "I was appointed by the Court to represent Mr. Wheeler in Court and he won't cooperate with me" the man told them. "Your services are no longer needed, Mr. Wheeler has another Attorney to represent him so you can leave now" Seto told the man. The man left mumbling to himself.

"What was that all about?" Seto wanted to know.

Joey was so mad that he had to take a breath before he could talk. "That man wanted Serenity to take the stand and answer question about my sexuality and I told him to go to hell!" Joey told them.

Seto then told Joey "tomorrow I'll call my Lawyer and have him come over and you can talk to him and he will be the one representing you in Court." Joey held out his hand and Seto shook it and Joey said "thanks."

Roland then opened the door and Serenity came running in and right to Joey. "What he heck was happening in here? She demanded to know." Joey smiled at his sister and then he said "it wasn't really anything for you to get upset about, so can we forget it for now and I want to get the hell out of here." She smiled at her brother and then they got his stuff together and walked out of the Hospital.

When they walked into the Manor, Joey finally felt like the weight of the world fell off his shoulders and he just lost it. He started crying and as he fell to the floor, Serenity grabbed onto her brother and Roland and Mokuba went to the kitchen leaving Seto there with them.

Joey looked right into his sister's eyes and said "do you know that I'm gay?"

Serenity smiled at him and whispered "yes I know and guess what? It doesn't make a damn difference to me because you're my brother and I love you and will always be here for you." Joey held onto her and they both had a good cry and Seto was about to leave when Joey said "please stay."

They got off the floor and Joey held out his arm and Seto went over and the three of them held onto each other and it was Serenity was the first to speak. "Seto told me to be honest with you and I'm so proud of you for being honest with me about you being gay."

Joey wiped the tears from his face and he looked at Seto and whispered "thank you for being the one that she could go to and then for being here for me to listen to and for me to speak to you about scared about others finding out about me, but you made me think that it wasn't what they thought but what I thought about myself was all that counted."

Seto stood there hold onto Joey and Serenity and he finally said "I'm proud to call you my friend and he looked at Serenity and said I'm glad to know you because you're a very honest young lady and that's very hard to find and I want to say thank you to the both of you." Then he hugged and them.

Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Allister did come and talk to Joey as he told Seto he would, and they decided that Serenity would talk to the Judge in his quarters. Allister also told Joey "that he needed to be ready for questions from the Prosecuting Attorney and they might not be very nice. They will be asking about your sexual preferences and things like that and he had better be able to deal with them." While Allister was there, Roland had taken Mokuba and Serenity and they went to the movies.

As Joey and Seto talked more and more, they realized that they were having feelings for each other and it scared the living hell out of both of them. Even though Seto was gay, he had never wanted to act on those feeling until now and he didn't know what to do about it. Joey felt the same way and one day he asked Seto "do you like me more then a friend?"

Seto went over to Joey and took him into his arms and kissed him. "Does that answer your question?" Seto said.

Roland had accidentally opened the door and witness this and as he quietly closed the door he smiled to himself and said "it's about time."

One evening after they had dinner, Serenity and Mokuba went to his room to play video games and Serenity asked "would it bother you if our brothers had feelings for each other?"

Mokuba smiled at her and asked "when did you find out?"

Serenity told him "I guess it was when Seto agreed to help Joey and I saw the look in his eyes when he found out what those men did to him." I do know that Joey is afraid that I will think less of him if he does show your brother feelings and I have to find a way to let him know that it won't make a difference to me at all."

Roland was sitting in the kitchen when they walked in and he smiled at them and said "what are you two up to?"

Mokuba went over and gave Roland a hug and then he said "what do you mean?"

Roland laughed out loud and he answered "listen I know you better then you know yourself so you can just say what's on your mind."

Serenity went over to Roland and she said "we know about Joey and Seto and we want to find out how to let them know that we know, you know."

Roland laughed so hard that he had tears in his eyes. "Yes I know and here's what you two need to do." With that he told them how to let their brothers know that they were alright with them being together. First Mokuba you need to find a way to talk to Joey alone and just let him know that it's alright if he and Seto want to be together, and Serenity you need to tell Seto the same thing."

Serenity smiled at Roland and then she kissed his cheek and she told him "I really like you, you are like a father to them and if it's alright, could you and I be friends?" Roland put his arm around her and told her "I'd like that very much."

Please R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Today is the day that Joey has to appear in Court. As they got to the Court House, Seto, Joey and Serenity got out. Roland went to park the car and then he and Mokuba would go to the Court Room to wait. Allister was there and he told Joey that the Judge agreed to speak to Serenity in his Chambers. Allister took her there, while Joey and Seto went to the Court Room to wait till Allister came back.

Judge Harold Perkins was in his Chambers when Allister and Serenity were shown in. There also was the Prosecuting Attorney. Judge Perkins asked Serenity "do you know why you're here?"

Serenity looked at the Judge and answered "yes, it's because of what those men did to my brother."

"That's right the Judge said. Can you tell me what happened in your own words?"

"Joey was walking me home from my friends house, because it was getting late. As we approached the alley on the corner of Berkshire and Prince these four men approached us. One of the men started teasing me and Joey told them to leave me alone. That's when it happened."

"What happened?" Allister asked her.

"Joey told me to run away and get help and he started swinging at the men to keep them from grabbing me and one of the men called my brother a queer and he was going to make sure he really knew what the word meant, and he socked Joey in the face and he fell to the ground and then the men started tearing off his clothes and then they" she couldn't go on because she was crying so hard.

The Judge handed her some tissues and he told her "take your time."

Serenity wiped her face and then she started telling them about what happened then "one of the men dropped his pants and they held Joey down and the man shoved his you know into Joeys butt and Joey started screaming for them not to hurt him, that's when I ran and it wasn't until I looked where I was that I noticed I was at the home of Seto Kaiba. I started yelling and jumping around to get his attention he was eating on the balcony and then he saw me and had a man by the name of Roland come and bring me inside where I told him what the men were hurting my brother and he and this man Roland left to go stop it." She looked at the Judge and asked "are those men going to be punished for what they did to my brother?"

The Prosecuting Attorney then stood up and asked her "is your brother gay?"

Serenity looked right at the Attorney and said "are you straight?" This caused both Allister and the Judge chuckle.

Serenity then said "if he is does it give those men the right to hurt my brother? If your sister was walking down the road and some men thought that she looked like she was you know a hooker, would it give those men the right to hurt her?"

The Prosecuting Attorney sat down and didn't answer her. "She asked you a question the Judge said aren't you going to give her an answer?" The Attorney looked at Serenity and said "no it doesn't." Serenity then looked at the Judge and she softly said "I love my brother and I don't care who he is, he is still getting all my love and I will do what ever I have to do to protect him like he would me."

The Judge stood and said "the Bailiff will see you to another room, we have to go to the Court Room and start the proceedings." Serenity was taken back to a room to wait with Mokuba because they were to young to be in Court for this case and Seto and Joey didn't want them there. Roland was with Mokuba and when Serenity saw them she ran to Roland and he held her and Mokuba came over and they all just held onto each other.

The Bailiff said "please stand, the Honorable Judge Harold Perkins will be presiding over this hearing in the Case of Wheeler 'v' Wilson, Prescott and Jefferson. The Judge sat down and told everyone to be seated. "Are the Attorney's for the Case ready?" the Judge asked. Both Attorney's said "we are." The Judge said "will the Defense please begin."

Allister called Joey to the stand. "Please state your full name."

Joey said "Joseph Eugene Wheeler."

"Mr. Wheeler what do you do for a living?" Allister asked him to tell the Court.

"I'm a Senior at Domino High and I work part-time at Smitty's Garage, I'm a mechanic."

"Will you please tell the Court what happened on the day in question." Allister asked Joey.

"I was walking my younger sister home from her girlfriends house because it was getting late. We were walking down the road and when we got to the alley near Berkshire and Prince streets, I noticed four men and they were looking at my sister and I told her to get the hell out of there. One of the men came over and started calling her all sorts of nasty names and I lost it and I hit the man. One of the other men then knew me because he and our late father use to drink together and he started calling me a queer and then he hit me on the side of my head and I fell to the ground, then the same man said if I was going to be a queer then I needed to know how to act like one and they proceeded to strip my cloths off and while three of them held me down the fourth raped me. I started begging for my life and out of the corner of my eye I saw my sister in tears and she ran off. The next thing I remember was waking up in the Hospital and the Doctor's telling me how lucky I was to be alive and my sister and Seto Kaiba there by my bed.

The Prosecuting Attorney then walked up to the stand and asked Joey "isn't it correct that you enticed the men?"

Joey nearly exploded, but got control of his emotions and then he said "Yeah, I wanted to be held down by three men while the fourth rammed his cock up my ass. Who in their right mind would want that done to them? Would you?" Then Joey said "the worst part of all of this was the fact that my kid sister had to witness what those men did to me and that will haunt me for the rest of my life."

The Judge told the Prosecuting Attorney that he was way out of line, and he apologized to the Court. But never did he apologize to Joey. Then each of the men who were being charged with the sexual assualt on Mr. Wheeler was asked to take the stand. As their Attorney asked them "to explain what happened on the day in question, they each told their side of the story and as they talked they each told a different story and in the end they had actually as they say hammered the nails in their coffins. When all the testimony was over, the Judge then made his ruling.

The case took only four hours before the Judge ruled that the three men were guilty for what they did to Mr. Wheeler and he sentenced them all to life in Prison. Joey started to cry and Seto laid his hand on his shoulder and together with Allister they walked out of the Court Room and went to get Mokuba and Serenity, who were with Roland. As the door opened and Joey walked in with a smile on his face, Serenity screamed and ran to him and she jumped into her brother's arms and they fell to the floor. "I love you she kept on saying over and over as she kissed his face." There wasn't a dry eye in the room. Finally Joey got control of the situation and he said "let's get out of here and go home."

Please R&R. 

Chapter Seven

Today is the day that Joey has to appear in Court. As they got to the Court House, Seto, Joey and Serenity got out. Roland went to park the car and then he and Mokuba would go to the Court Room and wait. Allister was there and he told Joey that the Judge agreed to speak to Serenity in his Chambers. Allister took her there, while Joey and Seto went to the Court Room to wait till Allister came back.

Judge Harold Perkins was in his Chambers when Allister and Serenity were shown in. There also was the Prosecuting Attorney. Judge Perkins asked Serenity "do you know why you're here?"

Serenity looked at the Judge and answered "yes, it's because of what those men did to my brother."

"That's right the Judge said. Can you tell me what happened in your own words?"

"Joey was walking me home from my friends house, because it was getting late. As we approached the alley on the corner of Berkshire and Prince these four men approached us. One of the men started teasing me and Joey told them to leave me alone. That's when it happened."

"What happened?" Allister asked her.

"Joey told me to run away and get help and he started swinging at the men to keep them from grabbing me and one of the men called my brother a queer and he was going to make sure he really knew what the word meant, and he socked Joey in the face and he fell to the ground and then the men started tearing off his clothes and then they" she couldn't go on because she was crying so hard.

The Judge handed her some tissues and he told her "take your time."

Serenity wiped her face and then she started telling them about what happened then "one of the me dropped his pants and they held Joey down and the man shoved his you know into Joeys butt and Joey started screaming for them not to hurt him, that's when I ran and it wasn't until I looked where I was that I noticed I was at the home of Seto Kaiba. I started yelling and jumping around to get his attention he was eating on the balcony and then he saw me and had a man by the name of Roland come and bring me inside where I told him what the men were hurting my brother and he and this man Roland left to go stop it." She looked at the Judge and asked "are those men going to be punished for what they did to my brother?"

The Prosecuting Attorney then stood up and asked her "is your brother gay?"

Serenity looked right at the Attorney and said "are you straight?" This caused both Allister and the Judge chuckle.

Serenity then said "if he is does it give those me the right to hurt my brother?" If your sister was walking down the road and some men thought that she looked like she was you know a hooker, would it give those men the right to hurt her?"

The Prosecuting Attorney sat down and didn't answer her. 'She asked you a question" the Judge said aren't you going to give her an answer? The Attorney looked at Serenity and said "no it doesn't." Serenity then looked at the Judge and she softly said "I love my brother and I don't care who he is, he is still getting all my love and I will do what ever I have to do to protect him like he would me."

The Judge stood and said "the Bailiff will see you to another room, we have to go to the Court Room and start the proceedings." Serenity was taken back to a room to wait for Mokuba because they were to young to be in Court for this case and Seto and Joey didn't want them there.

The Bailiff said "please stand, the Honorable Judge Harold Perkins will Proceeding in the Case of Wheeler 'v' the town of Domino. The Judge sat down and told everyone else to also. "Are the Attorney's for the Case ready?" the Judge asked. Both Attorney's said "we are." The Judge said "will the Defense please begin."

Allister called Joey to the stand. "Please state your full name."

Joey said "Joseph Eugene Wheeler."

"Mr. Wheeler what do you do for a living?" Allister asked him to tell the Court.

"I'm a Senior at Domino High and I work part-time at Smitty's Garage, I'm a mechanic."

"Will you please tell the Court what happened on the day in question." Allister asked Joey.

"I was walking my younger sister home from her girlfriends house because it was getting late. We were walking down the road and when we got to the alley near Berkshire and Prince streets, I noticed four men and they were looking at my sister and I told her to get the hell out of there. One of the men came over and started calling her all sorts of nasty names and I lost it and I hit the man. One of the other men then knew me because he and our late father use to drink together and he started calling me a queer and then he hit me on the side of my head and I fell to the ground, then the same man said if I was going to be a queer then I needed to know how to act like one and they proceeded to strip my cloths off and while three of them held me down the fourth raped me. I started begging for my life and out of the corner of my eye I saw my sister in tears and she ran off. The next thing I remember was waking up in the Hospital and the Doctor's telling me how lucky I was to be alive and my sister and Seto Kaiba there by my bed.

The Prosecuting Attorney then walked up to the stand and asked Joey "isn't it correct that you enticed the men?"

Joey nearly exploded, but got control of his emotions and then he said "Yeah, I wanted to be held down by three men while the fourth rammed his cock up my ass. Who in their right mind would want that done to them? Would you?" Then Joey said "the worst part of all of this was the fact that my kid sister had to witness what those men did to me and that will haunt me for the rest of my life."

The Judge told the Prosecuting Attorney that he was way out of line, and he apologized to the Court. But never did he apologize to Joey. It didn't take the Judge very long to had down his verdict.

The case took only four hours before the Judge ruled that the three men were guilty for what they did to Mr. Wheeler and he sentenced them all to life in Prison. Joey started to cry and Seto laid his hand on his shoulder and together with Allister they walked out of the Court Room and went to get Mokuba and Serenity, who were with Roland. As the door opened and Joey walked in with a smile on his face, Serenity screamed and ran to him and she jumped into her brother's arms and they fell to the floor. "I love you she kept on saying over and over as she kissed his face." There wasn't a dry eye in the room. Finally Joey got control of the situation and he said "let's get out of here and go home." 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

When they got home, Joey turned to everyone and he said "I want to thank all of you for standing beside me and Serenity and for being there when we needed someone to either talk to or just to listen to us."

Mokuba then said "what are friends for but to be there when you need them?" Serenity then went over to Mokuba and gave him a kiss and to everyone's surprise, he returned the kiss.

Seto, Joey and Roland just looked at each other and then they walked to the kitchen. Marie was standing there and she said "well, what happened?"

Joey walked over to her and he gave her a kiss and told her "they got what was coming to them." Marie then said "let's celebrate, I have my favorite chocolate double fudge cake, so let's eat."

"Did I hear cake?" Mokuba said and he and Serenity came walking into the kitchen holding hands.

Marie then smiled at them and she said "oh, puppy love." Mokuba went over and gave her a hug and kiss. Then Serenity stood there and looked at Joey and asked "are you angry because I kiss him?"

Joey went over to his sister and put his arm around her and he then said "listen you couldn't have pick a better guy, and then he looked at Mokuba and told him "you better treat her right or she's beat the heck out of you." And then he started laughing when he saw the look on Mokuba's face.

Joey laughed and said "just kidding, but really please treat her right." Seto then added "if he doesn't then he will have me on his ass and he doesn't want that, do you?"

Mokuba smiled at all the adults and told them "listen we are getting to know each other and we know that we have to take it slow, so don't worry." As the others were eating cake, Seto asked Joey "if he could talk to him?"

They walked outside and when Seto closed the kitchen door, he reached for Joey and he took him into his arms and he laid one on him. Joey wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and he returned the kiss. When Seto lifted his head to look Joey in the eye he noticed that Joey had tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?" Seto asked him.

Joey touched the side of Seto's face and remarked "I'm just so damn happy" he said. Seto smiled down at Joey and he told him "me too."

They held hands as they walked through the garden and when they got to the gazebo, Seto sat down and pulled Joey till he was sitting on his lap. "Joey Wheeler I love you" Seto said. They started kissing and it wasn't long before they nearly lost control, but then they heard giggling and Joey laid his head on Seto's chest and Joey smiled.

"I think we have guests" Joey said. Seto whispered "we'll continue this later" and then he said "alright come out from were you're hiding."

To his surprise out came Roland, Marie, Mokuba and Serenity. Then Mokuba started singing "Seto and Joey sitting in a tree, and before he could continue Seto moved Joey and the chase was on. Everyone was laughing and Serenity went over to her brother and told him "you couldn't have a picked a better person." That made them all laugh and then they really laughed when Seto came back with Mokuba over his shoulder. As Seto stood him back on the ground, Seto stood there and looked at everyone whom he loved and he closed his eyes and then he told them "I love all of you with all my heart and then he knelt down in front of Joey and asked "will you marry me?"

Joey had tears running down his face and he whispered "yes I will." Everyone there cheered and then Serenity said "how many kids are you two going to have?" This stunned both Joey and Seto and Mokuba nearly fell to the ground. The two brothers then started chasing their siblings and Roland turned to Marie and said "any cake left?" And they walked back inside.

Mokuba and Serenity snuck back into the kitchen and Roland asked "where's Seto and Joey?" "Still out there looking for us I guess" Mokuba told him.

Seto had seen them go back inside and he took Joey by the hand and the entered the house by the side door and then they walked upstairs to Seto's room. When he closed the door and locked it, Seto turned to Joey and he reached out and Joey took his hand and they ended up on the bed. As Seto reached out for Joey, Joey whispered "I love you so much and I want to be with you, but I'm really scared that I won't be what you want."

Seto touched the side of Joey's face and softly whispered "I'm scared too, so we need to take it real slow." Joey then wrapped his arms around Seto and as he felt how aroused Seto was he smiled at him and got up and started to take off his clothes. Seto stood and he also took off his clothes, and then they laid on the bed and let nature take over and soon they were transported to another world. A world full of love and void of any kind of pain that they both had suffered. Now they were free to show each other how much they loved each other and live together with the people that they loved. They would never have to be afraid to be themselves again……….

THE END……


End file.
